The present embodiments relate to a magnetic resonance coil arrangement for a magnetic resonance device.
In the context of magnetic resonance imaging, coil arrangements are used in two respects. First, transmitter coil arrangements (e.g., body coils) are used to produce high frequency excitation. Using receiver coil arrangements (e.g., local coils), magnetic resonance signals may be received. Combined transmitter and receiver coil arrangements are also known.
Receiver coil arrangements and, for example, in the case of parallel transmission (pTX), transmitter coil arrangements have a plurality of separately controllable or readable coil elements (e.g., conductor loops). The problem arises, during operation, that the coil elements relatively close to one another, at least in the case of adjacent coil elements, form mutually coupled systems. Due to the unwanted coupling between elements of such a coil arrangement (e.g., an antenna array), in the case of reception, noise contribution from the pre-amplifier is increased. In the case of transmission, the proportion of the transmission power taken up by the coil elements is reduced. Thus, losses are produced.
Approaches to solving this problem from the prior art may decouple the coil elements from one another. This provides that the cause of the problem (e.g., the coupling) may be overcome. A number of approaches to this solution are known, such as decoupling immediately adjacent coil elements using geometrical overlap or the use of decoupling capacitors between the coil elements. Coupling to relatively remote coil elements may be accepted.